


Unable?

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Infertility, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A one-shot about unplanned pregnancy.





	Unable?

Leonard Snart was back with the Legends and quite frankly Sara didn’t give a damn how that was possible she was just happy to have her crook back with her. They were in her room playing cards when they decided to go a step further than just the making out they had been doing. Once they discarded most of their clothing Snart realized something that should have crossed his mind sooner.

 

“Crap. I didn’t bring a condom,” he sighed, “We shouldn’t. Not tonight. Not if we-”

“We don’t need one,” Sara told him as she tried to pull him back to her.

“Sara, the Waverider may be big but I don’t think adding an extra passenger is a good idea.”

“That won’t be an issue… ever actually. I- I can’t have kids,” she said candidly.

 

Leonard furrowed his brow as he stared at her in confusion.

 

“You… can’t have kids?”

“Nope.”

“Explain. Please.”

“Well when I was sixteen I was a wild child then I missed a period, took a test, got a positive, dad freaked, had me checked out by a doctor, and they said that I was infertile. That I could never produce a child,” Sara started to choke up as she continued, “Anyway it- it doesn’t matter. I mean I’m a previously dead assassin, not like I’m exactly mother material.”

 

She put her arms around Leonard’s neck and tried to bring them back to where they were before.

 

“Now, where were we?” she asked.

 

Leonard just stared at her not knowing what to say. She took his blank expression to mean something else entirely.

 

“Len, did you- did you want-”

“Sara, do I honestly seem like the type to want kids to you?”

 

Sara shook her head in response.

 

“Look, I’m just concerned. I mean you seem pretty upset about this whole-”

“I’m fine. Really. I’ve had almost half my life to get used to it and besides being a bisexual who prefers women it probably wouldn’t have happened anyway. Can we- can we just forget about this and go back to what we were doing? Please?” Sara asked, batting her eyelashes at the thief who had stolen her heart.

 

Leonard smiled and sure enough they did resume what they were doing. They resumed it for the rest of the evening and once again after they woke up.

 

* * *

 

Leonard and Sara were greatly enjoying being together in every way possible. But then an unexpected surprise came up.

 

“Have any of you seen Sara? Nobody else has.” Leonard asked Mick and Rip back at the Bridge.

“No I haven’t, Mr. Snart,” Rip answered.

“Me either. Come to think of it I haven’t seen Blondie all day,” Mick followed up.

“Gideon, do you know where Sara is?” Len asked the AI.

“Ms. Lance is currently in the Medbay and has been there since early this morning.”

“Why is Sara in the Medbay? Is something wrong?” Rip asked in a concerned tone.

“Ms. Lance is in good health although I am concerned at how long she has remained in shock.”

“Shock? Why would Sara be in shock?” Snart asked Gideon.

“Earlier this morning, Ms. Lance entered the Medbay with concerns regarding her recent bouts of nausea and asked me to perform some tests. The results of which revealed that she is five weeks along in pregnancy.”

 

Everyone in the room was taken aback by the news, especially Snart who didn’t understand how that was possible.

 

“Jesus, Snart, I thought you were always careful with this sort of thing,” Mick said of the situation.  
“I usually am, but Sara said that she- that she _couldn’t_ have kids. I- I don’t-” Snart uttered, “I have to go.”

 

With that Leonard headed for the Medbay where his girlfriend and apparently, mother of his unborn child were at the time. He entered the room to find Sara in a sort of trance.

 

“Sara, we need to talk.”

“Talk about what?” she said as she came out of shock.

“About the baby.”

 

Sara turned her head to face him.

 

“You know?”

“I know. Although I don’t know how this happened. I mean I know how it happened but- I thought you said-”

“I did. I couldn’t. But according to Gideon’s scans I can now. Possibly an unexpected side effect of the pit.”

 

She shook her head as she went on.

 

“Len, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know this could happen. I-” she sighed before continuing, “I won’t make you help with it. I’ll probably just give it away anyway. Not like a former League assassin could ever be a good mother,” she said, choking back tears, “But I’m not just going to end it. I can’t. With all the lives I’ve taken, how could I possibly take a life that I made?”

“That _we_ made.”

 

Sara looked at him in confusion.

 

“I thought you didn’t want kids.”

“I’ve never had the urge to have them but I’m not just going to abandon my kid when I do have one.”

 

Leonard took her hands in his as he continued.

 

“I’m with you, Sara. I’ll be there for you and our baby every step of the way, every moment of their life. But if you want to give it up I won’t stand in your way. I love you, Sara.”

 

He kissed her taking her breath away not only with the potency of the kiss but also with the sheer relief that he had given her by letting her know that he wanted to keep the baby.

 

“Can we do this? Can- can _I_ do this? Do you think I can be a good mother?”

“If anyone should be worried about being a bad parent it should be me. You know I didn’t exactly have the best role model growing up,” he spoke, looking down.

“You’ll make a good father, Len. I have faith in you,” she said as she stroked his cheek.

“And I have faith in you,” he said as he took hold of the hand on his cheek before pressing it to his lips.

 

* * *

 

Nine months later, Liam Michael Snart was born a healthy 8 pounds, 2 ounces and 21 inches with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes the same shade as his father’s. Not long after, his parents married and he was joined three years later by identical twins, Laurel Felicity and Lisa Caitlin both with dark black hair and eyes like their mother’s.

 

Unlike their brother, they were planned. Well, half-planned. Not like anyone ever plans on having twins. Their family lived happily in Central City where the twins often played with Barry’s daughter, Dawn, who also happened to be a twin but with a brother, Don who liked to cause trouble for the older boy, Liam.

 

Then just two years later, another unexpected surprise arrived in the form of Logan Bartholomew Snart with the middle name solely being because Leonard lost a bet. The youngest Snart looked so much like his father it was uncanny.

 

Sara and Len could never have imagined that their lives would lead to this or that they’d be as happy as they were. But they wouldn’t change a thing about it. They wouldn’t change how they met or how they got together. They wouldn’t change how their eldest son came to be or how many kids came after. And they certainly wouldn’t change how complete their lives finally felt now that they had their family. The Snarts were happy and would remain that way for many, many years to come.


End file.
